Electronics devices are typically associated with power converters. There are two frequently used types of feedback power converters; isolated feedback and non-isolated feedback which include a control circuit. These control circuits monitor either a voltage or a current at the output terminal of the power converter in order to provide a regulated output voltage or current. Thus, a power converter with isolated feedback usually requires additional circuitry, such as a photo-coupler coupled to the feedback terminal to achieve regulation. However, a power converter with non-isolated feedback usually does not require the photo-coupler. Instead, an output voltage divider is directly coupled to the feedback terminal to achieve regulation.
Based on feedback regulation for isolated feedback and non-isolated feedback configurations described above, the isolated feedback regulation mechanism is different from the non-isolated feedback regulation mechanism. Specifically, the control circuit for isolated feedback is different from the control circuit for non-isolated feedback, and therefore the control circuit for isolated feedback cannot be used with the control circuit for non-isolated feedback, and vice versa.